A Tragic Future
by cardiff1984
Summary: After Marty Returns from 1885 (end of part III), suspicions arise, which eventually sees a much loved one involved in a fatal accident. Upon the heartbreak the Mcflys are stunned by a shocking revelation and Marty fears he is to blame for the family breakdown. Doc's quote was "Your future is whatever you make it." He didn't see it like this.
1. Chapter 1

October 27 1985

This is when Marty shows up at Lions Estate and goes to fetch Jennifer from her house, after his return from 1885 and the Delorean got destroyed. Lorraine, Dave, Linda and George step out of the house, whilst Biff cleans Marty's Toyota truck.

LORRAINE: Marty what's wrong? We thought you went to the lake.

LINDA: You wore that to the lake?

MARTY: Thank God you guys are all back to normal.

DAVE: Marty, who you supposed to be Clint Eastwood?

MARTY: Right, I've gotta go get Jennifer.

Marty jumps into his Toyota and Biff shuts the door for him.

BIFF: I really like that hat Marty.

MARTY: Thanks Biff.

Marty speeds out of the driveway and heads to Jennifer leaving his family perplexed. Lorriane becomes concerned.

LORRAINE: I think our son is in trouble.

GEORGE: Yeah, I started to figure that yesterday morning when we returned from Tennis and he passed out, like he was scared or something. And he thought the car got wrecked. I don't know what gave him that idea.

LINDA: I think my dear brother is losing his mind.

LORRAINE. Going to fetch Jennifer, didn't he go to the lake with her?

GEORGE: He must have done, we saw them together yesterday morning.

LORRAINE: That explains why his truck has been parked in the garage all this time. Our son is in trouble.

BIFF: Trouble?

LORRAINE: Yes, Biff, trouble. Doctor Brown has finally got our son into his problems and this could be the nail in our sons coffin if we don't help him.

DAVE: What are you talkng about mom?

LORRAINE: Those terrorists that were caught yesterday at the Mall parking lot, told the police that the weapons they stole from that nuclear facility, was taken by a local scientist and there is only one scientist in the whole of Hill Valley that would do such a dumb thing and that is Emmett Brown.

GEORGE: What's that got to do with Marty?

MARTY: You know what he's like George, he has snuck out of the house on a number of occasions to either see Doc Brown or Jennifer, while we're sleeping. He must have done the same thing the other night and got caught up in Brown altercation with these maniacs. It's no wonder Brown has done a disappearing act and that's why our son is going to do the same. He's going to run away with Jennifer, cause he's scared he'll be arrested. That must be it.

GEORGE: I don't know, sounds a bit of a stretch to me for our son to get involved with.

LORRAINE: Why else would he be dressed in a cowboy outfit?

BIFF: Fancy dress

LORRAINE: It could be, I doubt it, but it could be. He's in disguise.

LINDA: If it's true, then any hopes of him having a career in music has gone up in smoke, seeing as that record comapny have accepted him.

LORRAINE: We got to go stop him before we end up losing him all together..

GEORGE: Lorraine I think you're over reacting.

LORRAINE: George, do you want our son home, in jail with Joey or dead?

GEORGE: Don't you mean yours and Calvin Kleins son?

Lorraine looks at George in shock and disgust.

BIFF: I thought there was something familiar about Marty.

LORRAINE: You shut up Biff. (Lorraine looks to George). You apologize right now for that remark, how dare you.

GEORGE: He's got his eyes, everything about Marty is the same as him.

LORRAINE: George, I'm gonna have to break up this conversation, we don't have time for this.

GEORGE: It's true though.

LORRAINE: What is true, is that he has his mother's looks and his father's ways, meaning you, not Calvin Klein. Marty is your son and you love him.

BIFF: You should be grateful George anyway, if it wasn't for him you and Lorraine wouldn't have got together.

GEORGE: I thought they were your actions Biff and haven't you got work to do?

LORRAINE: I haven't seen Calvin Klein since the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance Thirty Years ago, the night you kissed me for the very first time.

LINDA: Oh My God, not that story again.

GEORGE: I love him like my own, but I don't believe he is.

LORRAINE: How long have you had this bottled up for George? Since he was born?

GEORGE: Actually it was since he set fire to the living room rug.

Lorraine laughs hysterically at Georges quote.

LORRAINE: And that made you doubt your own son as yours.

GEORGE: Actually Calvin predicted that would happen before we last saw him or should I say before I last saw him. He must be pyschic. So tell me, how long after you met again did the affair last?

DAVE: Mom is that true.

LORRAINE: No it isn't. Marty is your fathers son.

BIFF: He could have been mine.

LORRAINE AND GEORGE TOGETHER: Ohhh shut up Biff!

LINDA: Yeah shut up butt head, this has nothing to do with you.

BIFF: Who you calling butt head, butter cheeks?

LINDA: What did you call me Tannen?

LORRAINE: Have had enough of this I'm going to go find Marty before he ends up in too deep.

Lorraine jumos into the car and starts it up.

DAVE: Hold on Mom, what about brunch?

GEORGE: Don't worry about it son, she's not going to look for OUR son, she's got an excuse now to run off with Calvin Klein and leave us to it.

LORRAINE: Actually, I'm going to build myself a time machine out of a delorean and stop myself making a really stupid mistake and marrying an Irish bug like you.

BIFF: Hey maybe you can marry me instead.

LORRAINE: Why don't you go crash into a manure truck Biff.

Lorraine speeds off to look for Marty. Whilst Lorraine is driving, Lorraine has a flashback and remembers the first time she met Marty in 1955.

flashback from 1955.

Lorraine: Oh I guess they call Cal.  
>Marty: No actually people call me Marty.<p>

Lorraine with George after Dance.

Lorraine: Marty, such a nice name.

end of flashback.

Lorraine clears her head and drives onto Jennifer's house

MARTY SCENE WITH JENNIFER ON PORCH.

Lorraine arrives at Jennifers. She has missed them by seconds. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lorraine goes in search of Marty, following his return from 1885. Marty had gone to fetch from her porch, where she was left in the altenate 1985 in Part II. Lorraine arrives at the doorstep of the Parkers residance. Jennifer's father's car from Part I is parked in the driveway. Lorraine gets out of the car and knocks on the door. Her father, Billy Parker answers the door. Lorraine seems concerned.

BILLY: Hello Lorraine, what can I do for you today?

LORRAINE: Hi Bill, has Marty stopped by any chance?

BILLY: I thought he and Jennifer went to the lake.

LORRAINE: Yeah...so did I.

BILLY: Has something happened?

Lorraine hestitates for a moment as she doesn't want to give anything away of what the problem might be.

LORRAINE: Umm, no, I guess they're not in a rush to get back.

BILLY: I know what it is.

LORRAINE: Do you?

BILLY: You're worried that Marty is already seducing my daughter and getting her knocked up.

Lorraine laughs it off and Billy laughs with her.

LORRAINE: I guess I'm just worrying about nothing. They're probably just taking a swim in the lake. Hopefully not naked.

BILLY: Let's hope not.

Lorraine braves a smile.

LORRAINE: Right, I've gotta go, sorry to bother you Billy.

Lorraine rushes to the car and Billy follows her, suspicious that she knows something. Lorraine gets in and starts the engine.

BILLY: Are you sure everything is alright?

LORRAINE: Of course, I'm just an over protective mother. I'm sure you're an over protective father.

BILLY: Likewise. Have a lovely day Mrs Mcfly.

Lorraine nods and speeds off the driveway.

ACTUAL FOOTAGE

Marty and Jennifer stop at the Hill Dale traffic lights, where Jennifer tells Marty she believes she had a dream about the future. Marty also tells Jennifer that she and himself will live there someday. Needles and his buddies pull up alongside Marty in the truck and try to force him into a race. When Needles calls him 'Chicken' Marty throws the Toyota into gear. When the lights turn green, Marty reverses and swing the truck, as Needles and his gang drive off down the estate.

JENNIFER: You did that on purpose?

MARTY: Yeah, do you think I was stupid enough to race that asshole?

Needles almost collides with a rolls royce.

MARTY: Jesus, I would have hit that Roll's Royce.

Jennifer pulls out a sheet of paper with the words 'You're Fired' disappearing. Jennifer is astonished.

JENNIFER: It erased.

EXTENDED SCENE:

Lorraine drives onto the main road where Doc's lab is. And it is cordened off by local authorities. Lorraine stops beside the Burger King Store and gets out. A local Police Officer recognises Lorraine. Lorraine approaches the officer.

LORRAINE: Officer Quimby, what's going on?

QUIMBY: It seems your sons buddy, Doc Brown has been a naughty boy.

LORRAINE: Yeah, I figured.

QUIMBY: A respected scientist, who I would call crazy, but dangerous, who would have believed such a thing?

LORRAINE: In my heart I doubt Doc Brown would help Libyan Terrorists infiltrate our town and blow us sky high.

QUIMBY: Well, I guess, but the burning down of his mansion in '62' has raised suspicion even more. You can't tell me your son doesn't know the ins and outs of his old buddies antics.

LORRAINE: Why do I get the feeling this is going to soon turn into a interrigation?

QUIMBY: You won't be the one being interrigated Mrs Mcfly, whatever forensics find in that lab could very well be heavily linked with your son.

LORRAINE: I shouldn't have come here, I think I have heard enough, I was only curious at the end of the day.

Quimby follows Lorraine to her car.

QUIMBY: Or worried.

LORRAINE: I have no reason to be worried, my son has nothing to do with any of Browns dangerous work.

QUIMBY: Marty home?

LORRAINE: No he's not. He's on vacation.

QUIMBY: Bit of a conicidence he would disappear for a vacation, when his best friend turns into Americas Most Wanted traitor.

LORRAINE: Actually he had been planning his vacation for the last two weeks.

QUIMBY: With Jennifer parker?

LORRAINE: You know a lot about my sons personal life.

QUIMBY: It's hard not to know everything about everyone in this town.

LORRAINE: I see.

QUIMBY: So where's the dog?

LORRAINE: Einstein? How should I know?

QUIMBY: A citizen, tipped us off heard him barking about an hour ago, before we got here, then the dog was gone. Looks like the doctor couldn't leave without a man's best friend or maybe just maybe, you have him hiding out at Lyons Estate.

LORRAINE: You have a vivid imagination Quimby, it's no wonder you haven't been promoted yet and it's been twenty years.

QUIMBY: Meaning?

LORRAINE: Stop being an asshole.

Lorraine pulls off leaving Quimby smirking. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lorraine stops the car outside a liquor store, in the Hill Valley town square and begins to wonder if happy families was all a lie in her eyes. Being married to George and having three children together had made her life complete and the most happiest. But, recent events have brought this happiness to a shuddering halt within half an hour. George thinks Calvin Klein is Marty's biological father, but as we all know Calvin Klein is Marty and also Lorraine is worried that her son is in trouble with the law by getting involved in Docs dangerous activities with dangerous people. Lorraine proceeds inside the store. Lorraine arrives at the counter. Thelma the owner appears.

THELMA: Mrs Mcfly, hello there. What can I get you today?

LORRAINE: The biggest bottle of Vodka you got.

THELMA: Are you alright?

LORRAINE: Nothing like a good vodka I can handle.

THELMA: You look a little pale...

LORRAINE: Thelma, I have already been interrogated by my husband and a sorry excuse for a cop, I don't need you to start asking questions, just give me a bottle Vodka...please.

Lorraine pays for her Vodka and leaves the store. Lorraine looks down towards the small theatre behind the clock tower, where it's all boarded up due to the fact that Marty smashed into it in the early hours of Saturday Morning following his return from 1955. Lorraine shakes her head in dismay.

LORRAINE: Looks like this whole town is slowly going to the dog house. (to herself).

Lorraine opens the bottle of Vodka and takes a quick drink from it. The stress of what has just happened has made her realize everything she loved could go up in smoke. Suddenly, a familiar voice is spoken behind her.

MR STRICTLAND: Look's like you're going to the dog house too.

LORRAINE: I'm not surprised you would say that Strictland.

MR STRICTLAND: It's seems the old Lorraine Baines has finally returned to Hill Valley. Is that liquor I can smell on you Mcfly?

LORRAINE: What are you going to do Strictland, give me a tardy, call me a slacker? It seems running people down is part of your discipline.

MR STRICTLAND: It's just as well you have a very intelligent son, although still has a bad attitude when it comes to confrontation. And I don't recommend his choice of friends.

LORRAINE: You have been gunning for Doc Brown all your life Strictland.

MR STRICTLAND: And I was right. I warned Marty myself Friday morning at school, that if he hung out with him, he would end up in big trouble and boy he may have just done that. So what is your son doing about this current event involving Doc Brown?

LORRAINE: He knows nothing about it, he's on vacation, not that it's any of your business, like everybody seems to think it's their's.

MR STRICTLAND: When a small town like Hill Valley comes under threat from Terrorists and a son like yours is involved with a crackpot like Doc Brown, this town makes it everybody's business.

LORRAINE: You know how to put people down don't you Strictland? You'll never change.

MR STRICTLAND: You know I'm starting to figure why Marty hangs around with him so much.

LORRAINE: Surprise me.

MR STRICTLAND: This Calvin Klein that came and went back in late 1955, I heard a rumor that he was Doc Browns nephew.

LORRAINE: You know your history, very good.

MR STRICTLAND: I don't re-call Emmett Brown having any siblings, but that doesn't concern me, but the likeness of Klein and Marty is just too obvious. That would mean he is slowly trying to contact his real father, through Doc Brown.

LORRAINE: Why does everybody think that Calvin Klein is Marty's father? It's almost as if everybody is trying to make me out to be a home wrecker. Just stay out my life and out of my families.

MR STRICTLAND: So much for happy families. I thought it was too good to be true Mcfly, once a family of slackers, always a family of slackers.

Lorraine jumps into her car, as Mr Strictland scathes her.

LORRAINE. Well guess what Mr Strictland, you can shove all your disciplines up your ass.

Doc Browns lab. Forensics continue to search Doc Browns lab for any implication in the Plutomium theft that Doc Brown may be involved. Agent Gilbert admires all of Doc's and scours the ruins of the amplifier that Marty blew up in the first scene of Part I. Forensics discover the VCR Camera inside a cupboard underneath a table, that was left behind by Marty in 1955 and has been hidden there for the last thrty years. Whether the tape for the Time machine experient still works, remains to be seen. A forensic holds it up to agent Gilbert.

FORENSIC: Sir, this might be worth looking at.

Gilbert takes it.

GILBERT: Smells quite old to me.

His partner Agent Lucas stands beside him.

LUCAS: May be hold some vital evidence on there.

GILBERT: Yeah, that's maybe why it's been hidden down there.

FORENSIC: I haven't come across any dangerous biological weapons yet sir, to be honest I don't think any is in this lab.

LUCAS: I guess this video camera is our best bet.

GILBERT: Right, give it twenty minutes, then get your team out of here. You just never know, but this camera holds promise.


	4. Chapter 4

George feels guilty by his accusations towards Lorraine. Linda makes her father a coffee, but declines to drink it as his actions have drove Lorraine slowly over the deep end. No less than thirty minutes ago, they were a perfectly happy family, but now it seems in the real world of Mcfly, nothing is PERFECT. Biff enters the house, whilst Dave sits at the breakfast table with his head in his hands. Linda gives Biff a dirty look.

LINDA: What's up Biff? Spotted any more flying Delorean cars, like you did yesterday.

BIFF: I was not making that up. It's almost a replica of the one Calvin Klein clung onto back in 1955...

LINDA: Right before you crashed into a manure a second time, I heard.

DAVE: It's seems everything close to us is happening all at once and not for all the right reasons.

GEORGE: Don't I know it.

DAVE: What I mean is, we're about to celebrate your first successful novel and then all of a sudden our family is in dire straits. Marty's friend is public enemy number one, Mom thinks Marty is on the run, Biff is hallucinating and worst of all you have accused Mom of an affair and that Marty is this Calvin Klein's son.

GEORGE: I think the moment, was not the right moment, it just came out. I couldnt help it, I was hurting and it was selfish of me.

LINDA: You don't really believe that this Klein fella is Marty's kid, do you Dad?

GEORGE: They are just too similar, it's too obvious. But, I'm willing to forgive, I love your mother and Marty, I'm Marty's father. So I think we'd better find your mother and Marty and move on as a family, whether or not Calvin Klein comes back into our lives or not. He may have got me and Lorraine together back in 1955, but that doesn't mean he can just waltz back into my sons life and take over, no way. I had a density at the end of the day.

LINDA: Destiny, Dad.

GEORGE: Densit...Destiny sorry.

BIFF: Why don't we jump in the truck and look for them now?

GEORGE: That's a good idea, Biff lets go.

LINDA: Is there enough room for all of us.

BIFF: Sure thing butter cheeks.

Linda gives Biff a stern look as he and George exit the house, as Dave walks beside her.

LINDA: One of these days I'm gonna smack him in the mouth.

DAVE: If you can find it.

ACTUAL FOOTAGE:

Marty and Jennifer walk onto the Eastwood Ravine Rail Road Track where the scattered remains of the destroyed Time Machine is. They scour around.

JENNIFER: You're right there's not much left.

MARTY: Doc's never coming back.

Marty finds a picture of Doc standing next to the clocktower in 1885.

MARTY: I'm sure gonna miss him Jen.

Suddenly, the alarms signal for a supposade incoming train and the barriers lower down. Marty and Jennifer look down both ends of the track, but no sign of a train which stuns both of them.

MARTY: What the hell.

Suddenly, there are three super sonic booms which knock both Marty and Jennifer onto the grass verge of the track and a 1800's time train appears out knowhere and stops on the track. Doc opens a window and spot Marty and Jennifer.

MARTY: Doc!

DOC: Marty.

MARTY: Doc.

Marty and Jennifer hurry over to the time train.

DOC: Marty, it runs on steam.

Doc opens the doors automatically and Clara appears.

DOC: Meet the family, Clara you know.

CLARA: Hi Marty.

MARTY: Ma'am

DOC: These are our boys.

Jules stands to the front.

DOC: Jules.

Then a second boy appears.

DOC: And Verne. Boys this is Marty and Jennifer.

Jules and Verne wave. Jennifer waves back.

MARTY: Doc, I thought I'd never see you again.

DOC: You can't keep a good scientist, after all I had to come back for Einstein and well, I didn't want you to be worried about me. Oh and I brought you a little souvenior.

Clara hands Doc a parcel in which he hands to Marty. Marty and unwraps it to reveal a picture he and Doc had taken back in 1885, stood next to the clocktower.

MARTY: It's great Doc, thanks.

Jennifer runs over to Doc and shows him the paper she got from 2015 in Part II.

JENNIFER: Doctor Brown, I brought this note back from the future and now it's erased.

DOC: Of course it erased.

JENNIFER: It means your future hasn't been written yet, knowones has, your future is whatever you make it, so make it a good one the both of you.

Marty and Jennifer smile at the thought their future is going to be ok and put their arms around each other.

MARTY: We will Doc.

DOC: Stand back. OK boys buckle up.

Doc closes the door behind him, with Clara, their two sons and Einstein inside the train. Before Doc retreats inside Marty calls to him.

MARTY: Hey, Doc where you going now, Back To The Future?

DOC: Nope, already been there.

Marty and Jennifer wave farewell to Doc, as he prepares to time travel with his family. The train lifts of the ground and makes a U-turn and speeds off up towards the Ravine, when it makes another U-turn, speeds up and disappears.

EXTENDED SCENE:

MARTY: So long Doc, come back soon.

JENNIFER: He'll be fine and we'll be fine.

MARTY: I know we will.

Marty and Jennifer share a tender and start to walk back to Marty's Toyota when Marty is shocked to see Lorraine has saw everything from across the street. Marty's face drops. The vodka bottle slips from Lorraine's grasp, it suddenly hits her who Calvin Klein really is and why Marty was so desperate to get them together.

LORRAINE: That explains it, that explains everything.

Lorraine is overcome with emotion.

MARTY: You're not angry are you Mom?

LORRAINE: Angry? I'm overwhelmed.

Marty smiles. Lorraine goes to rush across the road to embrace her son, when suddenly Needles smashes through the train barriers at high speed and heads towards Lorraine.

MARTY: Mommmmmm! NOOOOOOOOO!

Lorraine freezes, as Needles see's her too late and ploughs straight into her, knocking her to the ground. Marty panics and rushes over to his helpless mother, leaving Jennifer horrified. Marty tends to Lorraine and holds her up in his arms. Rest of the Mcfly family turn up in Biff's pick up truck and rush over. Lorraine strokes Marty's face.

LORRAINE: Oh son, you are so special. I can see why you adored Doc so much. I don't know who brought the best out of you, your father or Doc.

MARTY: You're the best Mom anybody could have, you're going to be ok.

JENNIFER: I'm gong to phone for an ambulance.

LORRAINE: I'm so proud of you.

GEORGE: Oh my God Lorraine no.

Dave holds Linda close, as they see Lorraine seriously injured in the road. Biff freezes shocked what he's seeing.

LORRAINE: George, please love our son, he's yours and only he can prove it.

MARTY: Mom, you're gonna be fine, don't talk like...you know.

LORRAINE: Just remember what Doc said ok, your future is whatever you make it.

Lorraine kisses Marty on the nose.

LORRAINE: Your future is whatever you make it son.

Lorraine dies in Marty's arms, leaving him heartbroken.

MARTY: Oh my God, no. Please God no, no, this can't be happening.

Marty's sibling burst into tears, George sobs and Biff drops to his knees for the grief of his high school crush. George is distraught and see's Marty trying to make his mother wake up.

MARTY: Cmon Mom, please wake up, wake up.

Needles sits in shock with his buddies beside him. He realizes that he could go to prison for outragous and dangerous driving and manslaughter. George drags Marty away from Lorraine and holds him tight.

GEORGE: Marty, there was nothing you could have done alright. It's not your fault.

MARTY: Please God, no, it should have been me, it should have been me.

Marty realizes that if he had went ahead with the race with Needles, he wouldn't have gone to the railroad track with Jennifer and maybe Lorraine wouldn't have witnessed Doc speaking to Marty and she wouldn't have ran across the road like she did. Thing is can time be changed again, so that Lorraine can watch her grand children grow up. It's been done before, but Doc has warned of distruptions to the space time continuum. Also has Doc turning up in 1985 in the train, affected the course of events for a possible good future for the Mcfly's or was Doc lying about the future, if so why? 


	5. Chapter 5

SUNDAY OCTOBER 27TH 1985, 12:47 P.M.

The Mcfly's are in turmoil. Lorraine Baines Mcfly has been declared dead on the rail road tracks, as the Eastwood Ravine Crossing, has been sealed off by emergency services. George is in total shock and both David and Linda are in tatters. Marty is devastated, as Jennifer clings onto him. Biff sits on the ground crying like a body is placed inside a zip up bag and placed in the ambulance to take her away. Needles is placed under arrest for causing death by dangerous driving and his buddies are arrested for being drunk and disorderly. Needles cannot bare to look Marty in the eye, because even though he didn't go through with the race, minutes earlier, Marty will certainly let all his anger out, if Needles is allowed too close to him. Biff attempts to chase after needles, but is restrained by other officers.

BIFF: You murdering Son Of A Bitch. You murdering Bastard, I'll kill you!

Biff is thrown in the back of a police 's face stares directly at the ground, with Jennifers back to Needles as she places her hand on Marty's shoulder and rubs his back, whilst resting on his Toyota in floods of tears. George slowly walks to his son, nervously. George glances to the wreckage of the Delorean Time Machine, but quickly doesn't make anything of it and continues to his son.

GEORGE: Marty? What happened?

MARTY: Needles killed my mother with his deadly machine, that's what happened.

GEORGE: Your mother was looking for you, and I can't help but blame myself.

MARTY: Blame yourself, what are you talking about Dad?

GEORGE: It's not the time or place to talk about it, your mothers just died.

MARTY: No shit. But, since you think you're the one to blame for it, you can tell me why.

David and Linda hear Marty's voice raising and they begin to walk over to their grief strieken little brother.

MARTY: Well?

GEORGE: I've had this feeling quite sometime now and I could never shake it off...Jesus I can't believe I'm telling you this, I feel so ashamed.

MARTY: Dad you're scaring me.

Linda and Dave hurry by George's side and Dave tugs on his arm.

DAVE: Dad, please don't say a word.

Marty pushes himself off his Toyota and Jennifer holds onto his left arm, crying.

MARTY: What the hell is going on?

LINDA: Dad's just upset Marty, we're all in shock.

MARTY: I don't doubt that for a minute, but what I don't understand is, is what your stopping Dad from getting off his chest. Cmon Dad, my mothers dead and you think you're responsible. Please, I've had enough suspense to last me the last two weeks, don't keep me even more, after my mothers brutal death.

DAVE: Two weeks?

MARTY: I don't have the patience to answer stupid questions at a time like this. Dad here wanted to say something let him say it.

George tries his utmost best to admit, that he thinks Calvin Klein is Marty's father, but can't bring himself to it, as he would be disrespecting Lorraine's memory in such a short time after her tragic passing. George tears profusley fall from his eyes and he immediately turns away.

GEORGE: I can't be doing with this.

Marty feels really annoyed and upset that his own father turns his back on him and Marty grabs him and rough him up.

MARTY: Hey, don't you turn your back on me, tell me what you said!

GEORGE: Get the hell off me you little shit.

George shoves him hard into his Toyota, breaking the mirror off it's hinges. Linda and Dave try to intervene and Jennifer steps in protecting Marty.

JENNIFER: Marty calm down. George I know you're upset, but there is no need to curse Marty like that, he's in shock and you shouldn't have attempted a confession at this time. He's your son.

GEORGE: He's no son of mine.

Officer Quimby arrives after seeing the commotion, amongst the Mcfly family.

QUIMBY: What's going on here?

GEORGE: It's nothing officer, we have everything under control. Just emotions running high.

MARTY: You said that like you mean't it. What did you mean, I'm no son of yours.

JENNIFER: Marty, get in the truck I'll drive you home.

MARTY: Not until he admits what he mean't by, I'm no son of his.

DAVE: Dad, let's talk about this at home.

LINDA: Yeah, I don't want my father and brother in jail, after already losing my mother.

JENNIFER: Please, Marty, let me take you home. You're in shock.

MARTY: This isn't over.

QUIMBY: Excuse me Mr Mcfly, I'd like to ask you some questions.

MARTY: You ask me, when I'm ready and at home. Now, I'm not ready. And if you want to place me under arrest go ahead. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm grieving. But, I'm sure good 'ole George Mcfly will fill you in with what's on his mind, seeing as he doesn't have the guts to tell me.

Marty gets into the passenger seat, as Jennifer gets into the drivers and drives Marty home. George watches the Toyota drive off, feeling humilitated and embarrassed by what his actions have caused. Even though it was Needles, who hit and killed Lorraine, George cannot help but blame himself, for his accusation against Lorraine, which caused her to drive off alone to find Marty. Little do the family know, the truth behind Marty's weekend and Calvin Klein.

Continuing onto the journey back to Lions Estate, Marty stares directly at the ground, as Jennifer drives carefully on the outskirts of Hill Valley. Marty suddenly looks up in front of him and lets out another cry. Jennifer stops the truck by the side of the road and both embrace on tears.

JENNIFER: Marty I am so sorry, I wish my words could be more comforting to you.

MARTY: Doc lied to us. The look on his face, when I asked him about his journey to the future. His expression told me, it was perfect. If Doc knew my mother had died, he would have changed the course of time and saved her. I mean, I was gracious enough to save him from Libyan Terrorists and Buford Tannen, yet he couldn't return the favour.

JENNIFER: Marty, it could be more complicated than you think.

MARTY: But, when you saw Doc stepping off that train with Clara and their kids, he seemed like the happiest man alive, almost as if everything he aimed for in life was a success and considering what we went through, he would have considered what came of my future...It doesn't make sense. I was certain, he knew of our future and it was a good one. How is it though? My mother has just died, meer seconds after he went off into the Space Time Continuum. Somethings not right, I can feel it.


	6. Chapter 6

SUNDAY 27TH OCTOBER 1985, 6:57 PM.

There is complete silence in the Mcfly household. Lorraine Baines Mcfly death has been an unexpected tragedy. At this moment in time, neither George or Marty can speak two words to eachother, following their heated altercation, near the Eastwood Ravine railroad tracks, in the early afternoon. Dave sits in the dining area, devastated looking down at the dinner table, almost catatonic. Linda, makes coffee for everyone else. George watches the news on the death of his wife on the TV, as Marty hides away in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling, wondering where all the happiness he'd hoped for, had disappeared to. Since Jennifer had dropped him home, Marty has wanted his own company, if not, more his mothers, whom was last to learn the truth on, when she witnessed the time train disappear into the space time continuum. Marty knows deep down, if it wasn't for any of his time travelling, then maybe she'd still be alive. What's more hurtful, is that George is keeping a big secret from Marty. There is a knock on Marty's bedroom door. He doesn't reply, but the door opens anyway and in steps Linda with a coffee in hand.

LINDA: Thought you may want something to drink.

MARTY: Just leave it there, I'll drink it in a second...thanks.

Linda sits beside her baby brother and holds his hand. Her eyes are raw red, from wiping profuse tears away. Marty does not make eye contact with his elder sibling, as his life seems to have taken a darker turn, than for the better. Linda leans forward, hoping that Marty will listen to her , if not their father.

LINDA: You and Dad shouldn't be fighting like this. We need to come together as a family, for Moms sake.

MARTY: Yeah, well he started it.

LINDA: It was just talk, honestly.

MARTY: He tells me, he thinks it's all his fault Mom is dead and then he backs down from telling me why.

LINDA: Like I said, it was nothing.

MARTY: Well, from where I was standing, he was seriously meaningful in his words.

LINDA: You were hard on him too little brother.

MARTY: Our mother has just died for Gods sake, how else do expect me to react to what he claims?

LINDA: He will tell you in due course, not right now.

Marty frowns and sits up abruptly and stares at Linda. She jumps back a little, wondering what Marty suspects. He pulls his hand away from Lindas.

LINDA: Don't be like that.

MARTY: Don't be like what? What do you mean, he will tell me in due course?

LINDA: What you think he wants to confess.

MARTY: You know, what he's hiding don't you?

Linda hesitates for moment. She and Dave know that George has got it in his head, that he thinks Marty is Calvin Kleins son. But, Linda cannot put her hesitation off any longer or Marty, will start asking questions.

LINDA: I have no idea, what you're talking about.

MARTY: You liar, what is it?

LINDA: Marty you're in shock, you should calm down. Listen, I think we should try and get a hold of family members, especially Uncle Joey, she was more his mother, than his big sister.

MARTY: Don't change the subject, just tell me.

LINDA: And what about Doc Brown, he's got big secrets hasn't he? He did steal Plutonium didn't he?

MARTY: I don't know what Doc has got himself into, I haven't laid eyes on him since Thursday.

LINDA: Yesterday, you were acting strange, like you didn't know where you were and then you pass out, when Mom and Dad come home and then this morning you come home dressed like Clint Eastwood and disappear again.

MARTY: What are you saying?

LINDA: Mom suspected that Doc had gotten you involved, in his problem with those Libyans. She panicked and went looking for you, she thought you and Jennifer were going to go into hiding or something I don't know.

MARTY: Oh my God.

LINDA: So maybe, we should find some common ground and stop accusing one another, on who is to blame for Moms death.

MARTY: For a minute, I thought you were blaming me for Mom's death.

LINDA: I'm just telling you that's all. And anyway, it was Needles behind the wheel of that truck, not you, nor DAD, neither one of us.

MARTY: So are you saying I should just, brush what Dad has got on his mind under the rug?

LINDA: Just until after Mom's funeral, plus if the cops or FBI come questioning you, which they will, you're gonna have to be completely honest where Doctor Emmett Brown is concerned. As far as Hill Valley is concerned, he's public enemy number one.

MARTY: I've know Doc for three years, he's not dangerous.

LINDA: Then why isn't he here, being a friend and comforting you in your loss?

Marty shrugs as his eyes fill with water. Marty could never tell the truth. Even if it is the truth, the family would see it as an insult to Lorraines death and Marty put in a straight jacket. Doc is time travelling in a time train, but surely Doc would have noticed that there is something wrong with Marty's future. Plus, why would George, think Calvin Klein as Marty's son? Didn't George see pictures of his ancesters?

MARTY: I couldn't tell you, sis. I'm sorry.

LINDA: Don't be sorry. You don't need him. You have your family who love you and Jennifer. As much as I find you a bit weird sometimes, I love you to bits.

MARTY: I love you too sis.

Linda kisses Marty on the cheek and they embrace. Marty looks up to the ceiling, with Doc still in mind. Most importantly his mother. Is there is a chance that Doc never knew of her impending passing or did he lie about a good future? If so why?


	7. Chapter 7

SUNDAY OCTOBER 27TH 1985, 8:15 P.M.

Following his heart to heart with his since Linda, Marty decides to confront his father, George. It's been a traumatic day, following the death of the Mcfly matriarch and doting wife and mother, Lorraine Baines Mcfly. The death of Lorraine, has brought heartbreak and devastation, not just to the family, but to the town of Hill Valley too. Even Mr Strictland has paid his condolences to the family. Needles in the meantime, is behind bars, being questioned whilst his buddies are also under interrogation, yet not under arrest. Marty in mourning, is highly surprised and shocked by the events that occured at Eastwood Ravine in early afternoon. He would have thought Doc, would have made Marty aware of the happenings, which occured directly after Doc vanished in the time train with his family. Doc's quote still repeats in the mind of the youngest Mcfly sibling to Dave and Linda. _'Your future is what ever you make it. Your future is what ever you make it. Your future is whatever you make it.'_

George glares outside the front living room window, at the respects the neighbourhood of Lyons Estate are making, by laying flowers, cards and cuddly bears on the front lawn. A close neighbour also holds a candle in one hand and begins to sing a prayer. The regional news then comes on and announces Lorraines passing. George almost immediatley turns the TV off, as the reminder becomes too much to bare. He throws the TV remote onto the sofa and wanders into the kitchen. Marty then appears from the corridors leading to the bedrooms. He heads into the kitchen to see his father.

GEORGE: I don't want another altercation with you Marty. Your mother wouldn't want this.

MARTY: I agree. But, if we are to bury Mom, with us at peace with each other, then we have to be honest with one another.

GEORGE: OK, fair play. What shall we discuss?

MARTY: Like, what you didn't want to tell me, on why Mom was looking for me after I...got back from the lake?

GEORGE: You hesitated, you obviously don't want to open up to me, but I'm expected to be honest to you.

MARTY: This is not a game of truth Dad. Why are you trying to hurt me like this? We're supposed to be on each others side.

GEORGE: Right, so why were you acting all weird yesterday morning, when your mother and myself returned from Tennis? It was like you didn't recognize us and you thought the car was wrecked. You disappear without saying a word and then you make a re-appearance in a cowboy outfit and what got me, is that the first words you said was _'Thank God, you guys are back to normal.' _ What did he do to you?

MARTY: Who?

GEORGE: Don't play dumb, you know who. Emmett Brown.

MARTY: Look Dad, Doc is the least of my worries right now, we should be discussing Mom and where you and I stand.

GEORGE: You do realize not only will you be questioned about your Mothers accident, but the FBI are onto Doctor Browns tail on that stolen Plutonium.

MARTY: First I heard of it.

GEORGE: Cut the bullshit son, you've been joined to that nutcases hip in the last three years, than you have been with your family.

MARTY: That hurts. I love my family.

GEORGE: I don't doubt that for a minute. But it's been difficult for me.

MARTY: Why do I get the feeling, that you think that I consider Doc more of a father, than my own? Daddy, your my father, nothing will change that.

GEORGE: Really?

MARTY: Well, yeah, I mean if I didn't have any sort of relationship with you, I wouldn't have had the guts to post that tape. What is it you always say, _'If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.' _

GEORGE: You the way you said that, it's just like de ja vou.

Marty frowns for a moment and then retreats into the lounge with George following.

MARTY: Dad, Dad dad daddio, you are not making any sense.

GEORGE: No, Marty it's all clear now.

MARTY: What is?

GEORGE: Your mother looks like she has taken a secret right to her grave.

MARTY: What?

GEORGE: I mean it obviously happened years later after 1955, but you have his eyes.

MARTY: Who's eyes.

GEORGE: Calvin Kleins.

Marty freezes at the thought, that George thinks that Marty is the son of Calvin Klein. Calvin Klein was actualy Marty, who accidently ended up in 1955 and interfered with his parents first meeting. Marty never knew George felt that way, despite braving being a father figure to potemtaially another mans son. Little does George know, that Marty was infact Calvin Klein from another time. Marty suddenly sarcastically begins to force a laugh out, in an attempt to make George foolish.

MARTY: You really are something else paps, seriously you have stooped to an all new low.

GEORGE: You asked me to be honest with you.

MARTY: You know how insulting that is? You are disrespecting my mothers memory. How dare you.

GEORGE: You act the same, and you convinclingly have so much in common.

MARTY: I'm not listening to this crap.

Marty is about to head back into the bedroom, when George quickly blocks his path.

GEORGE: Music, Doc Brown and the living room rug.

MARTY: The living room rug?

GEORGE: The night of the famous Hill Valley lightening storm, he predicted that when you were eight years old, you'd set fire to it. And he was right. I even went easy on you.

MARTY: Daddy, you're dilussional, you're not thinking straight. I order you to take all that back.

GEORGE: Why? When it could be true.

MARTY: It isn't.

George sits down on the sofa and put his head in his hands in frustration. It's the last thing George wanted to discuss with his youngest on the day, his wife was tragically killed. But, the tension has grown to a point where neither one can take anymore, especially george.

GEORGE: I'm sorry.

MARTY: What for?

GEORGE: For the way it came out.

MARTY: Oh so you're still sticking to your stupid theory or should I say impossibility?

GEORGE: It's the truth.

MARTY: Mom mentioned him, as the guy who brought you two together thirty years ago and that's about it.

GEORGE: I'm beginning to think he was making a fool out of me.

Marty sits beside his father.

MARTY: Alright, listen. If you really believe that I'm this Calvin Kleins son, then how come I bare a resemblance to the Mcfly family? I mean there must be memorabilia of the that stuff around.

GEORGE: I never had any interest in looking at my ancestors background, not since my father betrayed my mother, when I was seven. He's lucky I carried on the family name.

MARTY: I don't understand.

GEORGE: I never told any of you this story, but I haven't seen my father since I was nine. He had an affair.

MARTY: That can't be possible Daddy.

GEORGE: It is and since you seem to think you bare a resemblance to my birth fathers ancesters, I would like to see proof to believe it.

MARTY: Dad, this doesn't make sense, none of it does. Grandpa Mcfly had been in our lives for many years, prior to his passing.

GEORGE: Who's dilussional now? I've had no interest in my fathers background, so I don't why you should be too.


End file.
